


It's A Date

by elizabethdell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Hallmark Movie, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdell/pseuds/elizabethdell
Summary: AU where a perpetually single Alex is in her final year of college. After one too many comments from Eliza about her lack of love life, Alex invents a girlfriend. Only problem is, by the time Christmas comes around, the family can’t wait to meet her beau. So she handles it like any normal person would – by placing an online ad and pretending the woman who responds is her girlfriend.





	It's A Date

**Memorial Day**

“Alex, honey, I worry about you.” Her mother’s voice rose with concern. “You’re so far away and I don’t want you to be lonely. No one should be alone on a long weekend.”

“I have friends here.”

“For the weekend? Aren’t they all going home? Even if they are staying around for the summer I’m sure campus is empty right now.”

“No,” Alex lied. In truth she’d just seen her last friend off at the train station. Not just the weekend, but until the following week when the summer term began it was going to be silent. Alex cherished the quiet time to herself, but of course, her mother didn’t understand. If her mother had her way, Alex would have driven home two days ago when she took her last final. Alex would spend all summer bumming around Midvale, probably taking some awful internship at her mother’s lab.

Instead, she would work in the biology lab over the summer, assisting professors as they taught remedial classes and enjoying National City for once. And once summer term began, her closest friends would be back in town. Sam and Lena were taking extra classes at the business school over the summer and Winn would be working on a special project in the computer engineering department.

Over the line Eliza Danvers sighed dramatically.

“Mom, I’m fine,” Alex said. “Remember how you said you couldn’t wait for me to be independent? That’s what I’m doing this summer. Test-driving independence.”

“Alright dear. But promise me you’ll get out there. And not just your usual friends,” her mother added. “Maybe finding yourself a special friend? You know your father and I met in college.”

“Mom!”

“You’ll be graduating in one year and it’s not easy to date after college. I just think you should have some experience. At least enjoy yourself. Life isn’t all about work.”

“Yeah, I will,” Alex said. “Good-bye mom.”

“Bye sweetie.”

 

**Summer Solstice**

“It’s going great,” Alex said. “Winn and I are going camping again this weekend.”

“That sounds marvelous honey. How is Winslow doing?”

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew that tone. It was the hopeful one her mother used when she thought that her daughter and her longtime male friend may finally be something more than friends.

“Winn is a friend,” Alex said. “That’s it.”

“Maybe you could try staying in the city next weekend,” her mother suggested. “Meet some other boys. Or girls.”

Alex’s face flushed warmly. _Girls?_

“Geez mom, not dating doesn’t mean I’m into _girls_!”

“I just want you to know that I don’t care,” her mother responded. “As long as you’re happy.”

“I am happy with my friends.”

“It won’t always be that way, Alexandra.”

“Moooooommmmm…”

“You know Kara is seeing someone new?”

Big surprise. Kara had to be the most boy-crazy person Alex knew. She bounced from once douche to another like a dang pinball at the arcade.

“Great.”

“James is his name.”

_Oh, who cares?_

“Mmmm,” Alex responded.

“Maybe you’ll get to meet him when you come home at the end of the summer. If you’re dating you can bring your special friend by too. We’ll have a family cookout!”

“Sounds great mom.”

 

**Labor Day**

“You really can’t come home before school starts up again?”

“Sorry mom, I volunteered to help the dorm with freshman orientation stuff, so I have to be here during the interim week.”

Noises of displeasure reverberated through the phone line. But Alex learned long ago it was best to not acknowledge her mother’s anger.

“Isn’t Kara bringing someone?” Alex asked. “You’ll have other young people around to pester.”

“First, it’s not the same, and second, no. Kara and James broke up.”

“Ah.” How predictable.

“How’s your love life?” Cringe. Alex should have known better than to open this door.

“It’s…fine.”

“Seeing anyone?”

“No…”

“You really should come home for the weekend,” her mother said. “The freshman won’t arrive for orientation until afterwards. I looked up the university schedule. You can’t avoid coming home forever.”

 _Shit_.

“Well, um…”

 _Damnit think Alex_. Across the field a couple leaned into each other, apparently laughing. Her head spun around, taking in the people within her immediate vicinity.

“Well, it’s awkward,” Alex said. She cleared her throat. “I, um, there’s this person in the dorm welcoming committee that I kind of like.”

Eliza made some kind of noise between a shriek and a giggle. “You _like_ them?” her mother said breathlessly.

“Yeah. I think… And, um, if I stick around for the weekend I will get to work with them.” What the hell, Alex thought. Give her mother something to keep her from prying too much. And a gloating sense of validation to boot. “With her,” she clarified.

There was a long pause during which Alex was pretty sure her mother muted the line so she could scream in joy.

“So it’s a girl,” her mother said with forced neutrality.

“Yeah. I guess that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. I’d appreciate if you could not tell dad. Or Kara.”

“Oh course honey,” her mother said. “This can be our secret.”

Probably not for long. Her mother was notorious for blurting out supposed secrets. But next time they talked she could always say it hadn’t worked out. With Kara as a model she only had to drag it out a couple months.

“Well I wish you all the best this weekend,” her mother said. Alex would have tried this white lie sooner if she’d known how effectively it would get Eliza off her back.

“Thanks mom.”

“And remember – you’re a bright, and remarkable young woman. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

Alex squirmed against the bench.

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye hon.”

 

**Columbus Day**

“Hey mom,” Alex said. She closed the door to cut off noise from Sam, Lena, and Winn’s spirited discussion in their shared suite common area.

“Hi sweetie, how’s school?”

“It’s good,” Alex said. “On track to keep a perfect GPA.”

“Outstanding. I suppose I shouldn’t even ask if you plan to come home for the long weekend? We’d love to see you if you don’t have plans.” Eliza paused. “Did things work out with you and that girl?”

“Huh?”

“At orientation?”

“Oh yeah!” It came flooding back to Alex all at once. “Yeah, that was great. We’ve, uh, gone out a couple times.”

“Oh really?” Eliza’s voice lit up. It was no wonder Kara was her favorite if this was how excited she got talking about dating. “What’s her name?”

“Her name,” Alex’s brain froze for several long seconds. For some reason the only name she could recall was Lena’s toy schnauzer. She prayed she’d never mentioned the dog to her mother. “Her name is Zoey.”

“Zoey! How lovely! What does she study? Where is she from?”

“Hey mom, I’m actually supposed to meet Zoey across campus soon. Maybe we can finish this another time.”

“Ok sweetie, I don’t want to make you late for your date.”

“Right.”

Alex groaned as she hung up.

“I don’t want to make you _late_ for your _date_ ,” Sam repeated from the now-open doorway.

Alex felt her face go warm. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Whatever nothing!” Sam said. “You’re dating?”

“An emphatic no. But my mother thinks I am so I don’t have to listen to her talk about how I should be dating.”

“Sounds like a healthy relationship.”

“You know me.”

“So who’s the lucky guy? The fictional bf?”

“It’s a gf, thank you very much.”

“Oh! How inclusive of you,” Sam teased.

“I figure you and Lena are as good a model as I’m going to get.”

“I’m flattered. Please let us know if we can help. We can provide sex noises in the background next time you call your mother.”

“I heard sex and Alex’s mother,” said Lena, joining Sam in the doorway. “Color me intrigued. But also, what’s going on?”

“Alex made up a girlfriend,” Sam replied.

“Ouch,” said Winn. “I’m right here!”

“It couldn’t be you Winn,” Alex said as the entire gang piled into the room and onto her twin bed. “My mother knows you and then if I lied and said we broke up she’d be all weird and insist I couldn’t be friends with you anymore…”

“So who is it?” Lena asked.

“It’s no one. Zoey.”

“Zoey!” Lena repeated with a laugh. “My baby Zo?!?”

“I panicked!”

“Obviously,” Lena said. “How did your mother take the gay-velation? Interesting choice for a fictional partner by the way. Sam and I have a bet about whether your first relationship with be with a male or female. Does this mean I win?” Lena said turning to Sam.

“You what?”

Sam stared at her hands in embarrassment while Lena appeared pleased with herself. “Oh yeah. I mean, I’d tap that in a heartbeat. You like control, have both male and female friends… I’d guess you would date both men and women so it was really just who would get in there first. Assuming you ever dated.”

“Um…” It felt as if the room tilted sharply to the side. Sam and Lena talked about her love life? Alex always assumed it was just her mother that was obsessed but apparently it was a topic of discussion for her friends as well. How long had they been talking about her?

“Winn?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it’s weird?”

“Which part?” he asked. “Cause you made up a significant other – and that’s weird. And you chose for it to be a girl – and that is what it is. Not weird if that’s who you’d want to be with.”

“I chose a girl to try and throw my mother for a loop,” Alex said. “Nothing else. I’m not into girls. But that’s besides the point. Do you think it’s weird that I haven’t dated?”

“Hey, as the sole owner of a Y chromosome in the room I recognize that I’m the last one who should be offering an opinion.”

“Smart man,” Lena said.

“And that’s why we keep you around,” Sam added.

“Do you guys think it’s weird I don’t date?” Alex asked again. The trio looked at each other with glances that seemed to communicate something in a language Alex didn’t know.

“It’s not weird,” Sam said. “It’s just…we worry about you. Sometimes.”

“Well don’t worry,” Alex said. “I’m fine.”

“That’s right,” Lena said. “She’ll always have Zoey.”

Alex threw a pillow at Lena and within a minute the foursome were barricaded behind different pieces of furniture in a blanket and pillow fight.

 _Yeah_ , Alex thought as she nailed Sam in the back of the head. _I am totally fine._

**Halloween**

“Alex, long time!” Kara’s sing-songy voice cheered Alex. She’d barely squeaked out a C in her last statistics test, and that would mean near-perfect performance for the rest of the semester to avoid tanking her GPA.

“Hey sis, how goes?”

“Good! Looking forward to Halloween this weekend. Are you doing anything fun?”

“Not really,” Alex said. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Kara blew a raspberry over the line. “I thought maybe your paramour would get you out. Oh yeah, mom said you’re dating a chick. Right on!”

“She wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Alex muttered.

“I know, but you couldn’t expect her to not tell. Anyways, I want to hear all about her! She must be incredible to break you away from the nerd gang.”

“It’s a…long story,” Alex said. “You? Last I heard you broke up.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara said, only too happy to take the lead. “James was so boring. But this new guy at school is super cute so we’re dating now. I’m bringing him home at Thanksgiving. You should come too!”

“Oh darn, I promised Zoey I’d see her parents,” Alex said. The last thing she could afford three weeks before finals was to waste time at home. “Yeah, tell mom I’m so sorry.”

“What a bummer,” Kara said. Her disappointment was almost enough to make Alex regret the lie. But she’d never get into med school if she let her GPA drop. If a fake girlfriend let her out of long weekends when she needed to study then it was an ok kind of fib in Alex’s book.

“Must be serious if you’re meeting her parents,” Kara said.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Definitely getting serious.”

“Mom will be stoked. You two should do a couples costume! And then send photos! We’re all dying to get a glimpse.”

“Maybe.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And you’re a brat,” Alex retorted. “And as fun as it would be to continue trading insults, I’ve got a lab report that isn’t going to write itself.”

“Don’t study all day,” Kara said.

“And perhaps you could remember to do some studying.”

**Thanksgiving**

“Happy Thanksgiving sweetie,” Alex’s mother sang over the line. “We all miss you so much. How are you enjoying Zoey’s family?”

Alex rubbed her eyes. Between medical school application deadlines and impending finals she was beyond stressed. This weekend would be her best chance to have some peace and quiet before the mad rush to the end of semester.

“It’s fine,” Alex said. She’d better elaborate or her mother would start in with her endless parade of questions. “The food is not as good, but her parents are very nice. Both doctors.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Please don’t study all weekend, you need this break before your finals.”

“How can I study when I’m with Zoey’s family?”

“I know you Alexandra Danvers. Just promise me.”

“I promise,” Alex said, looking at the spread of books before her.

“And one more promise while I’ve got you,” Eliza said. “We want to meet this girl of yours. Since you did Thanksgiving with her family, how about bringing her to Midvale for our Christmas eve holiday party? She’s local right?”

“Right.” That damn test with the C peeked out from under a stack. She definitely needed to spend some time reviewing this material. “Christmas,” Alex repeated. “Absolutely.”

**December 21: Last Day of Finals**

“Done!” Sam yelled, raising a beer. Alex tapped her own bottle, a satisfying clink echoing in the kitchen. Stats had come down to the wire, but Alex felt good about the final. She just might keep her perfect GPA.

“So when do you leave?” Sam asked after taking another gulp.

“Uh, tomorrow I guess,” Alex said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “How does Mama Danvers feel about that?”

“Ugh. Don’t ask.” _But probably should give her a call._ Alex took another sip. As the beer hit the back of her throat she had a sudden memory of three weeks ago and a stupid promise she made.

Beer misted out as she tipped forward, some of it slipping down her breathing tube and leaving her coughing.

“Whoa there!” Sam said, coming around to pat her on the back. “Take it easy.”

“I’m in so much trouble,” Alex said once the coughing fit passed.

“You were just saying you thought you nailed it. What happened?”

“No. Not the test. Going home.”

“Good grief Alex, you go home once a year. You can deal with your family for a week.”

“Sure. But I’m not supposed to show up alone.”

It took a minute for Sam to figure it out. But her exasperation vanished as she burst out laughing. “Oh my god, your family still thinks you’re dating Lena’s dog!?!”

“Not Lena’s dog!” Alex said. “Just a person with the same name.”

“Same thing.”

“Sam, what the hell am I going to do?” Alex could _not_ show up alone. She pushed her luck all semester staying on campus. Her mother would be furious.

“Pretend you broke up?”

“I can’t,” Alex said, despair setting in. “Then it’s obvious it was a lie. I _have_ to show up with a Zoey or I’m toast. Plus Kara is bringing her new boyfriend and I cannot handle stink eyes for a week. What if I create an online dating profile and I find a Zoey?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Maybe you should just ‘fess up.”

“Wait!” Alex spun out of the chair so fast she tipped it over. She returned with her laptop, not bothering to right the chair but instead leaning over the table as she typed.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked warily.

“Craigslist!”

“Oh dear…”

“This way, I can be completely upfront and honest with the person,” Alex said. With each second this plan sounded better and better. “I’m not the only one who needs back-up with family during the holidays. Someone out there will pretend to be my girlfriend Zoey with my family, and then I can play along with whatever they need for their family. It’s perfect!”

“It sounds complicated.”

“It. Is. Perfect.” Quickly Alex typed up the ad.

 

_National City – Seeking fake girlfriend for family holiday party. Extremely light PDA, holding hands, that kind of thing. NOT LOOKING FOR A RELATIONSHIP. In exchange, I’ll play whatever role you need over the holidays._

  * _No strings attached_



Sam watched her with a skeptical expression. “I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

“It’s a great idea,” Alex said. “Oh my god. I’ve already got a response!”

“Oh yeah?”

Sam sidled behind Alex.

“Ok, this one seems a little weird,” Alex admitted. “But there will be others.”

Unfortunately, she was right. Emails rolled in for the next several hours, but they all made Alex itchy, from the ones who came across as overly needy or prescriptive to the extremely desperate looking for a relationship despite the all caps disclaimer to the creeps who were obviously male. In frustration, Alex abandoned her post, leaving the laptop in the kitchen while she joined Sam and Lena in front of the television.

“Another round for anyone?” Sam asked as she got up.

“Yeah I’ll take one,” Alex replied. Sam nodded and uncurled herself from Lena’s arms. Glass clinked in the other room as Sam rummaged through the beer fridge. Then a pause.

“Hey Alex,” Sam called. “You should check this one out.”

“What?”

“Response to your ad.”

Alex groaned. “Stop it. I’ll admit you were right. It was a terrible idea.”

“As much as I love to hear you say that, if you’re going through with this hare-brained scheme, you may have found your lady.”

Alex jumped up from the couch. Sam had the email already open.

 

_No strings,_

_I’m responding in the hope that you aren’t a bizarre kind of serial killer. Here’s the deal: My ex-girlfriend is going to be at a holiday party with someone new and I refuse to show up without demonstrating that I have moved on. Which I totally have, except I haven’t found that special someone yet. I’ll cover for your family if you pretend to be my girlfriend to make my ex less smug. I ask that you wear a stunning outfit and laugh at everything I say, otherwise hand holding is as far as it goes. If this sounds good let’s meet for coffee to confirm the details and make sure we’re both comfortable._

  * _Moved on_


  1. _I’ll be the one in the red jacket._



“It worked,” Alex said.

“You gonna meet her?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Alex said. Maybe it was just the booze but a warm glow seemed to rise from her core out through her limbs. This was going to work.

 

**December 22**

The coffee shop was a small place just off campus. Now that finals were over the tables were mostly clear and only a handful of older students occupied seats in the corners. In one of the overstuffed chairs by the front sat a woman with dark curly hair poking out from beneath a navy knit hat and wearing a red wool coat. She didn’t appear to be waiting as she already had a half-finished cup of coffee and didn’t raise her head from her book when Alex entered. But she was the only one in red.

Alex walked by and the woman remained focused, either ignoring Alex deliberately or very engrossed in her reading. Alex cleared her throat. Still nothing.

“Um…” Alex said. “Do, uh, you have the time?”

He woman finally glanced up, dark eyes that seemed full of surprising depth.

“I believe it’s just after eight,” the woman said in a low voice.

“Right. Perchance have you…moved on?” Alex asked. She cringed at the poor attempt to work in the alias. For a second Alex didn’t know if this woman was going to get up and leave or just return to reading. But instead she lowered the book and flashed a smile.

“No strings?”

“That’s right.”

“Pleasure to meet you. My name is Maggie Sawyer.” Her hands remained firmly clamped on the book. So much for shaking on it.

“Alex Danvers.”

“Hi Alex.” Maggie glanced around. “Did you want to get coffee or…?”

“I’m good,” Alex said. God, she was nervous. There was so much she hadn’t considered such as asking about age or where they lived, but fortunately this might just work. Maggie seemed the right age, a student, everything her mother would expect given what she’d shared so far. And she was gorgeous too, Alex thought. She wouldn’t have to work to convince her mother on that front.

“So what’s the deal with your family?” Maggie asked. Straight to the point. Alex appreciated that.

“My mother,” Alex said. “She’s always on me about getting out there and dating but I’m going to med school next year, I don’t have time for that crap.” Too late Alex recalled that she’d be playing the role of Maggie’s rebound and perhaps Maggie didn’t appreciate the implication that dating made her less serious. But if Maggie picked up on that she made no outward sign.

“Uh, so, I invented a girlfriend to avoid going home only now it’s Christmas, the semester is over, and I have no excuse. And they want to meet her.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Your name is Zoey and both your parents are doctors.”

A pause. “That’s it? That’s all you’ve told your family about your fictional girlfriend?”

“Yeah.” The tips of Alex’s ears began to warm and she brushed her hair forward to cover it.

Maggie laughed. “Man you’re _good_ Alex Danvers!”

“Ok. Um, thanks. What do you need from me?”

Instantly Maggie’s smile turned serious. All business again. “My ex, Brianna, will be at this party. I don’t have a fake girlfriend pre-invented so you can be Alex unless you want me to call you another name. I just don’t want to seem like a loser that can’t find a girlfriend,” Maggie said.

Alex’s ears heated up again and she glanced at the floor. “Right. Right.”

“Excellent,” Maggie said with a smile.

They exchanged phone numbers and Alex, ears still hot, exited the coffee shop. As she passed the window Maggie had already returned to her book and appeared oblivious to Alex’s gaze.

_She thinks you’re a loser who can’t get a date._

Whatever. This was a no strings deal. A favor for a favor and then they would each go their separate ways. She didn’t have to like her and they didn’t have to agree whose perspective was better. Though obviously it was Alex’s.

**December 24: Christmas Eve**

Alex tugged against the collar of the sweater. She swore it hadn’t been this itchy last year. It had to be nerves. They were making her break out in hives all over. Maggie was due to come by in less than an hour so the family could meet her before the Christmas party officially kicked off at five. Alex hoped Maggie had some kind of Christmas sweater to wear. She should have offered to loan her one, but it was too late now.

“Oooo, someone’s excited to see their lady friend,” Kara said, slipping into her room and making herself comfortable on the bed.

“What? No. I’m just trying to make this damn sweater fit right.”

“Suuuure. I see you blushing,” Kara teased. “I’m so excited! Did you warn her how awful mom will be? Oh I can’t wait for mom to embarrass you with the baby stories!”

“Right,” Alex said. Unsurprisingly Kara was doing nothing to calm her nerves. _After this week you’ll never see Maggie again_.

“I think Zoey can handle mom,” Alex said. Certainly if their interaction at the coffee shop was any indication, Maggie was a cool customer.

“If that’s the case I am _very_ excited to meet her.”

On cue the doorbell rang. Kara’s eyes lit up and she dashed down the stairs. Alex just barely kept pace and the two of the barreled forward, opening the front door at the same time, heaving breathlessly.

“Hi…Alex,” Maggie said, unable to cover her surprise at the chaotic greeting.

“You must be Zoey!” Kara said happily. She plowed past Maggie’s open palm, knocking into her for a hug. Maggie’s eyes went wide as she stared at Alex who could only shrug. Kara released the hug, and abruptly as she appeared, dashed back inside.

“You’d better come in now before my mother does something similar,” Alex said. “I can take your coat if you’d like.”

“Sure,” said Maggie. She shrugged off the red coat, glancing around the Danvers home curiously.

“I, uh, can show you my room,” Alex said. What the hell did one do with their fake girlfriend?

“Ok.”

Alex walked upstairs, still carrying Maggie’s coat she realized belatedly. She stood in the doorway feeling stupid.

“This is it.”

“It’s nice,” Maggie said. “I appreciate the four walls and ceiling.”

“Don’t forget the floor,” Alex added.

Maggie whistled. “Top notch.”

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Alex said with a half-laugh.

“Just relax,” Maggie said. “Stop thinking so much.” As she closed the bedroom door Alex caught the sideways grin of Maggie as she took one final peek into the bedroom.

“Alex!” Her mother said from the bottom of the stairs. She embraced her daughter. “And you must be Zoey!” she added. Eliza held Maggie at arm’s distance for a moment as she took her in with a happy expression.

“Oh! You wonderful creature! You’re beautiful!” she said as she hugged Maggie. Smoothly, Eliza turned, walking Maggie towards the dining room.

“I want to know everything!” she said, free arm gesticulating widely.

Alex looked at the red coat in her arms and sighed. She hoped Maggie was up to the task.

By the time Alex rejoined them they were in the kitchen, Maggie helping Eliza with food preparations and in the midst of some long story about an alley cat she quasi-adopted. Silently Alex stepped in besides Maggie, chopping fruit, and trying to follow the thread of conversation. Eliza laughed at what must have been a long-play punchline and Alex smiled wanly.

“Now that you’re both here, I’d love to know how you met.” Eliza said.

“Oh, it was –” Maggie began.

“Orientation!” Alex interjected. Maggie frowned slightly. “Yeah, remember how the weekend before orientation there was just the six of us around to get ready.”

“Right,” Maggie said. “And since there were so few of us, we decided to go out to for –”

“Karaoke,” Alex said quickly. Best not to bring alcohol into this even if they were both of legal drinking age.

“Of course. Karaoke,” Maggie said, jaw tensing. “Alex here got up and decided to sing. Oh what was it? Right. Alex sang that weird Lionel Richie song. You know? Hello.”

Alex’s jaw dropped as Kara giggled and Eliza raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I’ve never heard Alex sing before. Except in the shower sometimes.”

“Oh she sings all the times,” Maggie said. “Yeah, she came on a bit strong, but I get it. First relationships are intense. And Alex is worth it,” Maggie added with a smirk towards Alex.

_Oh, it is on._

Maggie definitely heard and remembered Alex’s comment about dating being a waste of time. Well if Maggie wanted to get into a pissing content in front of her family Alex would make sure she got her licks in as well.

“I just wish you all could have heard Zoey though,” Alex said. “You know, at karaoke. Oh yeah, she’s got a great voice. And a real affinity for Richard Marx’s greatest hits. Very romantic,” Alex added with her own smirk.

Maggie’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. 

“Wonderful!” Eliza said. “Zoey, perhaps we can get you to sing some Christmas songs later?”

“I’m afraid I do better singing in a group, Mrs. Danvers. But Alex loves to perform solo, don’t you babe?”

“Uh. That’s um, just when I’m singing to you,” Alex said. “Not a big group of people.”

“Oh you two are so adorable,” Eliza said. “Maybe we can all do karaoke later this week?”

“I’d love to,” Maggie said. Alex coughed as she inhaled some spit.

Fine. She could play this game. “Just name the date, mom. Zoey and I will be there.”

Her mother beamed as the two young women smiled through gritted teeth.

Fortunately a few early guests began arriving and Eliza went out to play hostess with Kara, leaving Alex alone with Maggie.

“What the hell are you doing?” Alex whispered harshly. “Keep it simple.”

“I was trying to, but someone kept interrupting. No better way to seem like it’s a lie that to constantly cut the other person off.” Maggie snapped her paring knife down with emphasis.

“Fine. Don’t cut yourself though. I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital.”

“Thanks for the concern,” Maggie said with an eye roll.

“What’s your problem?” Alex asked.

“You are! I’m here and I’ll play my part but you bitching and moaning about your family are really too much. They care about you! Your mom is awesome! Did you even stop to consider that maybe I’m free on Christmas eve to attend your family’s party because my own family couldn’t care less?”

“Um…” Alex began. She faltered, unsure where to go.

“I think that says it all.”

“Ok, ok,” Alex relented. “Look, can we start over? I’ll stay back and let you lead. A few hours, some eating, some drinking, singing apparently, and then we can go.”

Maggie released a breath. “Yeah,” she said. “Sorry I lost my cool.”

“No worries. And if your family sucks, well tonight you get to be part of mine.”

Alex tried for a friendly smile and based on Maggie’s expression only half-succeeded. But it was something. If this was a taste of dating Alex felt certain she’d made the right call to put it off awhile. Why anyone would put up with this crap was absurd.

At least the rest of the night passed without too much issue. In the large crowd it was easy to blend in and avoid questions. The only awkwardness came when Jeremiah took his place at the piano and everyone began to sing. Eliza stood behind Jeremiah and glanced at Alex, who stood with her arms crossed tensely. A warm hand reached into the tight center of the knot. Maggie smiled as she took Alex’s hand, her other arm smoothly circling around Alex’s waist so they stood directly side-by-side.

Alex found she suddenly couldn’t remember the lyrics to “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” with an unfamiliar person inside her bubble. Everything about Maggie was a distraction, from her body heat to smell to the feel of her skin to the soft scratchiness of her cashmere sweater. Alex flushed, looking down at her shoes. The place where Maggie’s rib cage pressed against her vibrated as Maggie sang in a slightly-offkey low alto.

When the song finished Alex assumed Maggie would release her hold, after all Alex’s hand was getting quite sweaty in their clasp, but instead Maggie gave Alex’s waist a squeeze. Then she leaned in, full lips parting.

Alex nearly tripped as she jumped away from the kiss.

“Oh shit, sorry,” she said, stepping backwards through the crowd. Maggie followed, eyes narrow. As soon as they rounded a corner Alex turned.

“Kissing was _not_ on the table,” she said as quietly as she could manage.

“Yeah, I got that memo,” Maggie responded. “Did my lips pucker? I was trying to tell you to fricking relax out there! I’m charming the pants off your mother and you look like you’d rather be swimming in acid than touching me.”

“I like my space!”

“Get over yourself.” Maggie’s face colored with frustration and Alex could feel a similar heat on her own cheeks. Maggie turned and bumped into Eliza.

“I’m so sorry Zoey!” Eliza said. “I wanted to make sure everything was alright. But it seems I may have intruded,” she added with a coy glance at their flushed faces.

“No, it wasn’t –” Alex began.

“I apologize, Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie interrupted. “Perhaps I had a bit too much to drink. I should probably head out.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, I remember being young and in love. It’s late. Why don’t you stay the night Zoey? You and Alex can stay in the guest room.”

“I –”

“Please –”

“It’s settled then,” Eliza said with a satisfied nod.

“Well fuck,” Maggie said as Mrs. Danvers retreated.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Alex said.

“That’s dumb.”

Alex could only glare. When she pulled the comforter off the guest bed and tossed it on the floor Maggie crossed her arms with an amused expression.

“Am I entertaining you?” Alex asked.

“A bit, yeah. Are you honestly going to sleep there?”

“Of course.” Alex flopped down on her makeshift sleeping pad a bit too hard and grimaced. That was going to leave a bruise.

“It’s a queen size bed.”

“So?”

“So…” Maggie waved her arms in disbelief. “Are you telling me you’re _that_ prudish? Like two gay ladies can’t share a bed without having sex?”

“I’m not gay.” The words popped out automatically before Alex could recall them. It wasn’t relevant to the current situation and might offend Maggie. Red crept up the back of her neck.

“Wait…what?” Maggie stared at Alex as if she’s sprouted a second head. She raised a hand as if to cut Alex off from explaining further. “I will pass by the fact that if you are in fact straight then you should _really_ have no trouble sharing a bed with another woman and instead ask why the hell you would invent a fake girlfriend? Or pretend to be gay when you aren’t.”

“Um, I don’t know. My best friends are gay.”

“Uh huh.”

Maggie appeared ready to question her further but her furrowed brow abruptly relaxed as she sighed.

“Look,” Maggie said, “I’m beat and ready for this night to end. Just get in the damn bed so I don’t have to listen to you tossing on the floor all night. It’s big enough that we won’t be touching.”

The ground really was uncomfortable. And after all the embarrassment they’d been through today what could possibly happen overnight to cause further embarrassment?

“Alright,” Alex said. She hugged the edge of the mattress. Maggie took her time settling, but after a few minutes her breathing steadied and deepened. After several more minutes, Alex finally felt herself letting go.

**December 25: Christmas Day**

A sudden chill broke Alex’s warm slumber. She peeked through one eye to see someone slip out of the bed. That was enough to bring her to full wakefulness.

“Hnnngh!” she yelled.

Maggie stood halfway between switching from the borrowed pajama shirt and her own sweater from the day before.

“Morning to you too,” she said before making the switch. Only Maggie’s stomach flashed into brief view but Alex quickly averted her eyes.

“You heading out?” Alex asked.

“It seemed best.”

“Yeah.” Alex cleared her throat. “Well…thanks for everything. I guess text me about your thing. The house party.”

“Yeah.” Maggie glanced over her should quickly. “Tell your mom I had something with my family this morning. I don’t want to offend her by not sticking around for breakfast.”

“Sure.”

With a nod Maggie slipped out the door, shoes in hand, closing it silently behind.

Eliza was predictably disappointed to hear that Alex’s girlfriend had snuck out early, but fortunately understanding. The Danvers opened presents and drank spiked hot cocoa all morning before retiring to their separate activities before dinner. As Alex headed towards her bedroom for a quick nap Kara gave her a wink.

“Your girl was a hottie,” Kara said. “I’m impressed. When you first said you had a girlfriend I thought you were making it up.”

Then with an indecipherable smirk, Kara shut her bedroom door.

**December 26: Boxing Day**

_You still alive?_

Alex’s phone buzzed her awake. She flipped the phone over. Maggie.

 _Yeah_ , Alex typed _._ She paused. It felt like something more would be appropriate but they didn’t really know each other.

_I hope you had a merry xmas._

So generic as to almost be embarrassing, but who cared at this point. Three dots popped up.

_It was ok. Party is Friday._

Friday. Alex could do that. Hell, she had to, that was the entire basis of their deal.

_Roger. You know where to pick me up._

_Be ready by 9,_ came the response. _Wear something sexy_.

Well that was that. In two days their weird fake relationship would end. Maybe to celebrate the end of the world’s most bizarre trade-off they could get a drink. Ha – that would be almost like a real date, Alex thought. Awkward. Scratch the drink.

Maggie had more than lived up to her side of the deal. Eliza continued to fawn over her even from a distance and seemed content for the first time in memory regarding Alex’s personal life. It was Alex’s turn to deliver. Something sexy, huh? Maybe she’d brave the crowds today and see what she could find in the post-holiday sales.

**December 28**

“Zoey is not going to know what hit her,” Kara said as Alex studied herself in the mirror.

“Huh?”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Oh right.” With all the texting of details back and forth with Maggie the fact that her name was still “Zoey” to the Danvers family was beginning to slip Alex’s mind.

Alex regarded herself in the mirror again. She’d let Kara talk her into a slinky black number with a very high slit on the side. It was exactly the kind of garment Alex Danvers would never wear. But tonight she wasn’t Alex Danvers, model student and future doctor. Tonight she would be Alex Danvers, sexy girlfriend extraordinaire. It wasn’t a transition she’d fully come to terms with. She had to fight the urge to slouch or throw on an oversized hoodie to hide her cleavage.

Yeah, cleavage. Alex didn’t even know her breasts could look like that. It was…a different kind of feeling.

“Now your hair,” Kara said.

“My hair?”

“You have to do something with it.”

“Can’t it just be hair?”

Kara sighed as if Alex were the younger sibling. “Just sit in the chair,” she instructed.

After half an hour something had been done to her hair, although Alex was hard pressed to say exactly what. Kara looked her over one final time before declaring her ready.

Quarter till nine. Alex sat on the edge of the sofa in the living room, afraid to move lest she tear or smudge something. Her mother smiled as she looked over occasionally from the movie. The whole thing made Alex uncomfortable. Fortunately Maggie was prompt. Eliza beat Alex to the door, oohing and aahing as she insisted Maggie come inside.

“No, no, no,” Alex said, but too late. Mortified, Alex could only watch as Eliza directed Maggie to the stairs and waved Alex over for photos. Maggie smiled indulgently, faltering as she spotted Alex. Alex’s embarrassment only grew as Maggie’s gaze remained fixed on Alex.

“Zoey?” Eliza called. “Camera.” Maggie continued to stare at Alex.

“Zoey?” Alex nudged her.

“Right. Yes,” Maggie said, a bit too loudly. They posed until Eliza was satisfied with the picture.

“Have fun girls.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll have Alex back safe and sound.”

“Such manners!” Eliza said. “She’s a keeper,” she added to Alex.

Maggie shut the car door with a thump. Silence and then she burst out laughing.

“Honestly,” she said, “I wasn’t sure you could pull this off, but that,” she gestured. “Wow.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s a compliment, woman,” Maggie said as the engine grumbled. “Accept it.”

Alex watched the lights flash past on the quiet highway drive into National City. Maggie circled a couple blocks before finding parking. As the loud engine cut out her breathing could be heard. Maggie was nervous, Alex realized in surprise. Maggie wiped her hands against her slacks. Alex reached over and Maggie started in surprise, her fingers fluttering against Alex’s palm.

“Sorry,” Alex said reflectively.

“No I’m sorry.”

“I just… It’s going to be fine,” Alex said.

“Right,” Maggie said with a half-laugh.

They sat in the dark car, both staring straight ahead.

“Brianna, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How long ago was it?”

“Six months,” Maggie said. “It shouldn’t be a big deal, I know. It’s stupid. We were terrible together, I don’t even want to be with her. But…she said some stuff when we broke up that stuck with me. About how I’d never find anyone. How I’d always be alone. I guess that’s why I thought it was important to bring someone here. Pathetic.”

“It’s not,” Alex said. “It sounds very human.”

“Nice of you to say so.” For the first time it seems as if Maggie might be the one off-balance.

“Let’s go,” Alex said. “I’ve got a girlfriend to show off.”

That earned a grin from Maggie. In an instant all the worry vanished from her face as she beamed – it seemed as if literal beams of light extended from the corners of Maggie’s mouth, as if the dark street became that much lighter. It was transformative, like peeking behind a thicken woven curtain to find a Christmas tree full of brightly colored lights.

On the sidewalk Maggie extended an elbow and Alex took a hold, allowing Maggie to guide her. Bass thumped in low tones through the front where Maggie didn’t bother knocking but just opened the thick door. Instantly the scent of baking and booze assailed Alex, as if a frat decided to throw a party with their grandmothers. Despite the heavy smell of alcohol, the party appeared relatively tame, no overturned or moved furniture, trays of treats still neatly arranged as guests mingled and chattered in voices just a touch louder than necessary.

“Want a drink?” Maggie asked.

“Something strong.” With the door shut the din felt suffocating. Alex was overly aware of being dressed in a tightly-cut dress in a room full of strangers. By the looks of it, all gay as well. More than one set of eyes had already given her the once over, darting between her and Maggie.

Alex regretted asking for a drink immediately though as Maggie detached herself and slipped through the crowd, leaving Alex alone. Alex bopped slightly to the bass line trying to appear unconcerned, an interested observer.

Pretty much everyone seemed to be in pairs, or at least groups. Apparel ran the gamut from those in nicer clothing like Alex and Maggie to a kind of studied casualness a few people seemed to pull off.

Maybe she’d be less conspicuous if she moved. Alex wandered in the direction of the closest tray, taking her time to look at the various cookies and brownie bites before selecting something that appeared the least likely to make a mess. How many of these people did Maggie actually know? Was Brianna here?

“There you are!” huffed Maggie as she squeezed to find space beside Alex. She handed over one of two clear plastic cups filled with a dark pink liquid.

“Punch,” Maggie explained. “No idea what’s in it, but I guarantee it will be strong.”

“Cheers to that,” Alex said.

“Cheers.” Maggie tipped her cup back, draining most of the liquid in a single go.

“Whoa, slow down!”

Gently Alex pried the cup away. “Come on,” she said. “I don’t know anyone here so start introducing me.”

“Right.”

Maggie offered her elbow again and led Alex towards the back of the house, stopping to make small talk and exchange names with various couples. Alex sipped the punch and watched Maggie. Now that Maggie was moving she actually seemed to be loosening up, laughing and even returning jokes. She really was quite pretty, Alex thought, especially whenever she flashed that unexpectedly warm smile. It felt like the sun parting through clouds. It was enough to sort out Maggie’s friends from the acquaintances, or likely friends of her ex, since the latter didn’t earn the real smile which pulled the dimple into her cheek.

Maggie laughed at a joke Alex missed and instinctively Alex chuckled along. The slacks and vest combo Maggie sported flattered her lean figure, gave her a more debonair vibe than the sweaters Alex had thus far seen.

“What do you think Alex?”

“Huh?”

Their conversational partners exchanged a glance with a grin.

“You two are an adorable couple,” one of them added. “How did you meet?” Alex’s mind blanked. Why had she not thought to prepare a story?

“Coffee shop,” Maggie replies easily. “During mid-terms. Alex couldn’t find a place to study. After circling around for nearly ten minutes I – reluctantly – made space for her. After that she seemed to think I permanently reserved the space for her.”

“Well I am pre-med,” Alex said. “Not just…”

“Criminal justice,” Maggie inserted. “Yeah, I know. You’ll be the big shot doctor while I merely keep the world safe.”

Alex blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know,” Maggie said. “But it slipped out and I’m duty-bound to give you hell about it until you learn.”

Alex laughed and Maggie leaned in, hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re doing great,” she whispered. “Everyone loves you.”

As Maggie withdrew the scent of her shampoo wafted past, a touch sweet, like an exotic fruit perhaps, something Alex had smelled years ago but the name eluded her. Unconsciously Alex found herself leaning in for another breath.

“Hi Maggie.” Maggie’s form tensed and stiffly she straightened. Their companions scattered, sensing a confrontation. The other woman had greenish-hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair that hung below her shoulders in big wavy curls. By her side stood a slim woman with very dark hair pulled tight into a bun.

“Brianna,” Maggie replied. Alex edged closer to Maggie, who appeared to have forgotten all about her faux-date. She slipped her arm through Maggie’s.

“Care to introduce me?” Alex said. Maggie turned with glazed eyes and Alex took the opening to duck her head into the space between Maggie’s hair and neck. Maybe passion fruit? “You got this,” Alex said quietly, squeezing Maggie’s arm.

Alex extended her free hand. “Hi, I’m Maggie’s girlfriend,” she said. “Alex.”

The blonde’s eyebrows rose very slightly. “I wasn’t aware you were dating anyone,” Brianna replied to Maggie.

“I had to talk her into it,” Alex said, squeezing Maggie’s arm again. She imagined the way Sam would hang on Lena’s arm and babble happily about how they met. _Channel that_. “It took weeks of me invading her study space before she yielded. Kept insisting she was meant to be alone and this and that.” Alex faux pouted. “I’d love to meet the girl that broke her heart. Show her what she’s missing. And give her a piece of my mind. Or maybe I’d thank her,” Alex added. “For leaving Maggie to me.”

Maggie blinked rapidly, the corners of her mouth twitching. She cleared her throat.

“Yeah, uh, hey Brianna, I’ll see you around, ok?”

And with that Maggie grinned at Alex and they walked straight past the flabbergasted ex.

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor Danvers.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Alex replied.

“Bet I know more than you know about me,” Maggie retorted. “An hour ago you didn’t know what I was studying. You still don’t know where I go to school.”

“NCU?”

“Wrong. I’m at Baker. Have you even heard of it?”

Alex shook her head. Now she was in for it.

Unexpectedly Maggie laughed. “That was mean of me. It’s itty bitty. Tiny graduate program in criminal justice.”

“You’re a grad student?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with older ladies?”

“No, I just didn’t realize…”

“I know. But you’re a senior so I figure no big deal. We’re just a year apart.”

“How do you know I’m a senior?”

“You talk about being pre-med constantly,” Maggie said with a roll of the eyes. “And how you’re waiting to hear back from schools. It’s hard to miss.”

“Right.” Alex felt her cheeks warming. She’d assumed Maggie wasn’t paying attention.

“And you love musicals,” Maggie added, “although since Kara was a better singer you never felt comfortable going into theater. Your best friends are gay, except for Winn, although you’re not totally sure about his deal. And you love the smell of coffee but actually never drink it – only tea. But not too much, because it makes you have to pee a lot and then you take too many study breaks.”

“Wow.”

“Your turn.”

“Um.” Alex’s mind raced through all of their awkward interactions. “Well obviously you’re a student. I knew that even if I didn’t know the specifics.” Maggie smiled at her self-consciously defensive tone. Despite the friendly smile, earning an appearance from the dimple, it left Alex even more self-conscious, as if Maggie knew a secret about her that Alex didn’t.

“Your drink of choice is whiskey. You consume an insanely unhealthy amount of sugar, seem to despise greens. How you stay so thin is an absolute mystery. You like to sing along to the radio, but I make you nervous so you only hum. You have a lopsided dimple.”

“That’s obvious to anyone.”

“Fine, but when you’re pretending to smile it doesn’t appear, so I always know when you’re faking it.”

“Do you?” asked Maggie with a head tilt that implied a different interpretation than Alex intended. She tried to suppress the blush.

“Yes,” Alex powered through. “And you think I’m a prude and love to make me uncomfortable.”

“Just pushing you out of your comfort zone a bit,” Maggie said, moving closer. “That’s what relationships do. Maybe that’s the reason you don’t like them.”

“I don’t think so,” Alex said, squirming a bit. Maggie’s hands traced the curve of her hips from the front to her lower back. The boozy punch wafted strongly from Maggie’s parted mouth. Alex suddenly had no idea where to look. Maggie’s face was much too close, she would either be looking at her mouth or eyes, but if she looked down…well, that had its own issues. That enticing aroma floated forward from Maggie’s hair. It was difficult to resist leaning towards the scent.

“I do love to tease you,” Maggie said, her voice deep and low. “But not because it makes you uncomfortable, although that part is fun. But more because every so often, you crack.”

Abruptly Maggie stepped away.

“Huh?” Alex’s brain felt as if it had been replaced by a bowl of pudding.

“You crack,” Maggie repeated, this time in a normal voice. “And I think I see the real Alex. You know, someone with personality.”

“Shut up,” Alex said with embarrassment.

“You shut up.”

Maybe it was the punch, but inexplicably Alex leaned forward and pulled Maggie in. Their faces bumped together awkwardly, noses, cheeks, and lips in all combinations until finally their lips met.

It wasn’t Alex’s first kiss, that had been with Billy Kelsey in the first grade, inside the yellow tunnel of the jungle gym. Nor was it her second, occurring in the fifth grade with Peter Fortier in the gymnasium storage closet. In fact, Alex had no idea how many kisses she’d had in her life, but none felt quite like this. For one, Maggie’s lips were soft, possibly the softest thing she’d ever touched. They yielded and pressed against her own, warm and inviting, tingling the tips of her fingers and the hidden skin of her scalp. They magnetized, drawing Alex forward as Maggie retreated and vice versa. Maggie breathed life into her and simultaneously left her breathless.

They parted slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie mumbled. “That stuff…”

“It’s fine.” Alex wasn’t sure why Maggie wanted to apologize. She felt mortified. Didn’t Maggie know it was Alex that initiated the kiss? _And you’re not supposed to be gay._

Not _supposed_ to be, Alex thought. Where did that come from?

“We should go,” Maggie said. “I’ll drive you home.”

**December 30**

Alex spent the next two days checking her phone for something from Maggie. Why she wasn’t sure. Their deal was done. A favor for a favor. Before dropping her off after the house party Maggie hadn’t so much as glanced at Alex.

At dinner Eliza watched Alex with a furrowed brow. “What’s on your mind sweetie?”

“Nothing,” Alex said. She poked at the pork chop, wondering if it was too soon to ask to leave the table.

“Can you help me bring the rolls in from the kitchen?” Eliza asked.

Alex shrugged and stood. As they entered the kitchen Eliza picked up the plate of rolls with one hand and stared down her eldest daughter.

“What’s going on honey?”

In retrospect she should have seen the ambush coming. Since when did a plate of rolls require two people?

“I just…” A lie wasn’t going to cut it. This might be the rare instance in which she could tell her mother the truth.

“I haven’t heard from Maggie,” Alex said. “I know it’s only been two days but…”

Eliza’s eyebrows rose skyward and too late Alex realized her mistake.

“Maggie?”

“Zoey,” Alex corrected quickly. “Zoey. Maggie’s a…um, pet name.”

Eliza set down the rolls and crossed her arms. “Does Zoey exist?”

“What is existence, really?”

“Alexandra…”

“Zoey is the name of Lena’s dog,” Alex said, hanging her head.

“And Maggie is…?”

“Zoey. Or rather, the person you called Zoey during the holiday party.”

“I see. So I take it you and Maggie are not in fact together.”

“It’s complicated?”

“It’s really not,” Eliza said. “Are you dating that poor woman who you convinced to go by another name for an entire evening or was this all a way for you to avoid your family?”

“The latter. Or so I thought.”

“You thought?” Eliza’s tone grew more disapproving as she shook her head.

“Well I went with Maggie to the party last night. We actually did that, it wasn’t a cover for a rave or anything. And, uh. We…” Alex waved her hands around a helplessly. “We kissed. That’s it.”

“Really?” Eliza drew the word out, her irritation turning to a wry smile.

“Yeah,” Alex said, unable to stop now that she’d started but not wanting her mother to hear so speaking as quickly as possible.

“Only our deal is done so I shouldn’t expect to hear from her, but we had a good time and I thought kind of a connection you know but it’s been almost forty-eight hours and I haven’t heard a single thing from her and I’m sort of worried too like maybe she didn’t make it back to National City because it was late and a long drive and I just want to know she’s ok, it doesn’t have to be more but maybe it could be –”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Eliza said, placing her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Breathe,” she commanded. “Good. Thank you for telling me.”

Out of breath Alex nodded. Breathing came first.

“So you’re bummed because Maggie hasn’t called or texted you?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you tried reaching out to her?”

“No.”

Eliza opened her palms. “There you go.”

“What do you mean?”

Eliza picked up the rolls and stepped around Alex. “You’re a smart girl. I have faith you can figure it out.” She paused. “Oh by the way, since you’d mentioned it at the holiday party we have a place reserved for karaoke tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps Maggie would like to join.”

Alex waited until after dinner, when everyone had settled into their respective rooms. She checked email and text again. Still nothing.

_Hey, I know we’re finished but I was thinking…_

Delete, delete. “We’re finished?” That sounded like a real break-up, not whatever they had.

_Hi, it’s Alex your fake girlfriend ha…_

Oh man, that sounded pathetic. She should be direct.

_My family is going to karaoke tomorrow._

That was a good start.

_Want to come?_

Yikes, unanticipated sexual innuendo.

_Want to join us?_

Good, but missing something. Alex felt a twinge. It was pretty awful that she made Maggie pretend to be someone else. Even if it was just the one night.

_PS you don’t have to play Zoey anymore. I told my family the truth._

Better. Alex re-read the message and hit send before she could talk herself out of it. Quickly she peeled off her shirt. Now seemed like a good time for a shower. Anything to keep from watching the phone for a response. Or lack of response. She let the hot water steam up the entire bathroom, breathing in the fog. Slowly she toweled herself dry. For as soft a towel as it was, it didn’t hold a candle to Maggie’s lips. Or even the gentle way Maggie slid her hands around Alex’s waist.

_Focus._

Right. Alex held her breath as she turned over the phone. One unread message. Her heart soared. But a single message… That might be a simple decline, a small courtesy Maggie offered instead of ghosting her completely. The joy vanished. Alex opened the message.

_Only if you’re singing Lionel Richie. Hello._

Alex grinned as she typed.

_Duet?_

The response only took a few seconds.

_Deal._

 

**December 31**

“Thanks for coming,” Alex said as Maggie stomped loose bits of snow from her boots in the karaoke studio lobby.

“Thanks for the invite,” Maggie returned. “Hello Eliza.”

“Hello _Maggie_.” Eliza shot Alex a pointed look. “I can’t believe you would give my daughter a second chance after something like that.”

“Well, I got something out of the deal too,” Maggie said. “Also guilty. But here to make it up to you.”

The Danvers family crowded into their room. Kara broke the ice and took on the role of deciding who would go after each song. Maggie wasn’t a strong singer but made up for it in enthusiasm. Alex and Maggie each took a microphone for their promised duet, singing the lyrics with exaggerated goofiness until they both devolved into giggles, unable to finish.

At the end of their hour, the group sang _We Are Family_ before wrapping up.

“Thanks again,” Maggie said, eyes focused on the ever-changing stage background. “I wasn’t sure I’d hear from you again.”

“Me neither.” Out of the corner of her eye Alex could see her mother trying to discretely listen in on their conversation. Alex moved so her lips wouldn’t be visible to their observer. Not that she had anything in particular to say. They both looked at the floor, unsure how to move forward.

“I’d like–” Alex began.

“Do you–” Maggie said.

They both paused.

“You first,” Maggie said.

“I like you,” Alex said after a pause. “I’d like to…keep hanging out with you.”

Maggie released a breath. “Do you want to go out sometime? Like romantically. A date, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Alex said.

Maggie’s shoulders relaxed. “So, does this mean you’re not straight anymore? Cause I try not to make a habit of dating straight girls.”

Alex laughed. “I’ve decided I’d rather be happy. Worry less about labels.”

“Solid choice. When would you like to go out?”

“You know, I’ve heard it’s a thing to kiss the person you’re with at midnight on New Year’s Eve.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t say?”

“Yeah. And, well, it’s stupid, but I’ve never done that.”

“Not once?”

“Nope.”

“I just checked my schedule and it turns out that I am free now until midnight,” Maggie said.

“Is that so?”

“It is indeed.”

“I’m free as well.”

“Alright,” said Maggie, as Alex took her arm. “It’s a date.”


End file.
